Fluttercord!
by Screwball6644
Summary: I love Fluttershy and Discord so I mixed the two together and made them the best of friends!


Fluttershy was asleep she was having a nightmare she imagined Discord had her locked in a steel cage Discord was laughing. "My dear you should see your face." discord exclaimed Fluttershy was sitting in the cage crying. "Discord when my friends find me…" Discord interrupted. "Ha! Your friends won't find you were in an underground cave with a magic-proof barrier around it" he laughed evilly "Fluttershy wept Fluttershy awoke it was morning her face was covered in tears she was crying in her sleep angel jumped up and down "what is it angel?" Fluttershy said half asleep angel started to imitate Rarity "oh! That's right I need to meet Rarity at her shop at 8" Fluttershy said she looked at the butterfly shaped clock it was 7:50 "oh dear I'm going too be late!" Fluttershy sprang to her hooves and quickly started combing her mane and tail she trotted off to Rarity's shop when she arrived Rarity Wasn't there she walked inside Pinkie Pie sprang from her hiding place "Surprise!" Pinkie shouted she had a smile on her face it faded quickly "darn it I thought you were Rarity!" Fluttershy thought for a second she had to meet Rarity next week "sorry Pinkie "Fluttershy left the shop she was bored she hadn't seen Zecora for a while so Fluttershy decided to go visit Zecora. Fluttershy still was scared of the everfree forest but she was thinking about Twilight went in by herself and was safe so she went by herself she was walking and heard growling behind her she turned around only to see 3 Timberwolves behind her she let out a loud scream that spread out through all of Equestria. Everyone heard her scream even Discord he sat in his cave "Hmm that sounds like Fluttershy "with a snap of his talons he was in the everfree forest next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy fainted at the sight of Discord "how rude" Discord said. Discord picked up Fluttershy and snapped his talons and teleported away with Fluttershy. When Fluttershy awoke she found herself in a green bed in a dark cave "Hello? Anyone there" she asked she heard a familiar voice it was deep this voice said "long time no see Fluttershy" Fluttershy said nervously "Who is there?" She still sat in the bed she had the covers over her body. the voice responded " Why Fluttershy it's the lord of chaos and disharmony" Fluttershy's face melted into terror "D-D-Discord why am I here" she stuttered "Well I did save your life from those timber wolves my dear I could always send you back into the middle of the everfree forest" he said "well Discord thank you for saving me but I think I should leave" she said while climbing out of the bed she heard a snap and the bed vanished discord came into the light and picked up the yellow pony "now now now my dear Fluttershy I want something in return for saving your life" he said "what do you want?" she said sacredly "No need to be scared of me Fluttershy" he said evilly Fluttershy gulped had she actually been awake his whole time "and to answer your question I want you!" he shouted Fluttershy screamed and shouted "I don't want to be with you" soon she gave up and started crying with a snap of his talons a door appeared the walked threw it through that door was a room. The room had pink wall and a yellow carpet with a green bed, wooden dresser, a radio, and TV Discord gently placed Fluttershy on the ground Fluttershy tried to make a run for it but it was hopeless because discord was blocking the door "Now Fluttershy you are to meet me at dinner and that's an order" Discord said when discord left she trotted to the bed and started crying Discord knocked at her door "time for dinner" Discord said she walked out of her room Discord said "what will it be lobster ,steak, roast pig?" Fluttershy replied "I'm a vegetarian" discord said "oh yes that's right" Discord snapped his talons and a salad appeared in front of Fluttershy "Thank you Discord "Fluttershy Said she started eating her salad as Discord ate his chicken. After dinner Fluttershy got up the courage to ask Discord a question. "Um…D….D….Discord?" Fluttershy stuttered "Yes Fluttershy" Discord said while wiping his mouth "Why D…..do you want me?" Discord answered "well let's say I'm I'm lonely" Fluttershy looked at his face "Discord why you didn't say so?" Fluttershy said happily.


End file.
